It's All About The Lure
by EwigeStudentin
Summary: Post-Endgame. Voyager officers go fishing - or not.


It's All About The Lure

----------------------------

_Rating_: M.

_Pairings_: J/C, some P/T.

_Summary_: Post-Endgame. Debriefings are over, and Voyager officers go fishing. Or not.

_Disclaimer_: Paramount owns the characters, I own a small house by the river. Two sweet lines belong to Christie Golden. You'll find several hints to recent fanfiction and discussions on VAMB. I hope you take them for what they are – our private jokes. No infringement intended.

_A/N:_ Many thanks to Tanya and polomare for the read over. Concrit is very welcome.

----------------------------

"How big?"

Tom spread his hands to show somewhat fifty centimetres.

"Yeah and I bet that was just an eye!" Harry chuckled and elbowed his friend.

"I tell you Harry, there are big carp in that river!"

"I hate to interrupt you, gentlemen, but isn't carp lake fish?" Janeway was as confident as if she were in her captain seat again. However she sat on a rough wooden bench, waiting with the others for the owner of "Tack and Tackle" to come back.

"Strictly speaking, you are right, Captain. It's a river, but it's so large and slow that carp love hanging around here. Big carp." Added Tom and glanced at Harry.

"Bait paste is a tricky thing." Janeway said. "One ingredient can make a difference."

"You can fish, seriously?" B'Elanna said.

"Well I definitely fish better than I cook."

"I can't cook either, and don't you expect me to touch a carp anyway!"

"She eats gagh but refuses to touch fish." Harry said under his breath.

B'Elanna was about to ram her elbow in his ribs, but a hoarse cough made them all turn their heads to its origin. The owner of the shop was finally back.

"No fish soup there, gal. All the caught fish are to be released back to the river. Alive and kicking." He handed Tom a fishing rod for spinning, a landing net and a bag with diverse equipment. "The best time to fish is at dusk, that means in around one hour from now, or at daybreak. Here's a tent for you. You all have to take one boat; the other one is still away."

"I'd like to have a fishing rod, too, please. And something special for the lure, you know, I have to catch bigger fish than that young man." Janeway whispered what she needed in the old man's ear, he smiled, nodded and left to collect the stuff.

"Do you challenge me?" Tom Paris said in amusement.

"Are you afraid to lose?" Chakotay appeared in the doorway. "What's the challenge about?"

"Good afternoon, Commander. It's about fishing. And no, I am not afraid. Unless the Captain calls a fishing rod a 'stick'."

Harry snorted.

"Well, I think I'll leave this party. The boat is certainly not big enough for five with tents and equipment. Then I promised Libby I would pick her up from the transporter. Anyway, now you have the best man to paddle you around." He patted Chakotay on shoulder, waved good-bye and left.

There were four of them again when the old man returned. He passed Janeway her equipment along with a small cone of paper. He wanted to give her a tent, too, but she declined politely, saying that they wouldn't stay over night.

The man shrugged and put the bundle down. "Take these containers at least. There are cookies, water, a toilette set and an emitter against mosquitoes."

Tom pulled a spray can out of his pockets. The large red letters read "mosQUITo".

"This is the best stuff against that beasts. No fancy 24th century technology, but functions perfectly. I remember I used to have the same when I was fishing here years ago. Or at least a similar one."

The old man shrugged again and explained how to get to the boat.

***

Samantha Wildman watched Naomi and Gres playing in the garden. He was throwing her in the air and catching, again and again. Naomi was squealing with delight. They jumped in the middle of the heap with fallen leaves that Gres raked together the day before. Their play whirled red, yellow, green leaves in the air. The neat heap was destroyed, single leaves were slowly setting down on the grass here and there.

Samantha swallowed as she noticed the similarity. She hadn't seen anybody from the crew since their last day on Voyager. Debriefings were over since a few days, and she knew that the others were now with their families, too. The small crew was scattered all over Federation space. In a fortnight they would gather again for the official ceremony of promotion.

She smiled. She was not the only one who was missing the Voyager family. Harry Kim had contacted her to tell about the reunion that Lieutenant Paris had organised. She had never been to Marseille before, she was curious about real Chez Sandrine and definitely looking forward to meet her friends and former colleagues again.

Gres and Naomi's voices interrupted her thoughts. She put her mug on the table and joined them for a game of hide and seek.

***

Preparations for their little excursion continued. As Janeway looked out over her group she came to realize that she didn't regret that she had come a day earlier. Meeting Harry, B'Elanna and Tom was like a balm on the wound caused by separation from her people. They had enjoyed lunch together and exchanged news. Janeway was thrilled as Tom had offered her a captainship… over a boat.

Now the four of them were staying at the river bank. Chakotay eyed the paddles in disbelief. The five-meter long wooden boat indeed had no motor. Everything was as rural as Paris had promised.

It was incredible that such an untouched area existed in transporter range from the megalopolis of Marseille. Nothing in the picture gave away that it was the 24th century. The vast, smooth surface of the water mirrored the soft autumn sun and rare clouds. The river was framed by endless fields, meadows and woods, all covered with the colours of fall. Dark dots here and there marked houses and small farms.

The sun was already low. Paris placed the equipment under the seats and hurried everybody to board the "ship". Chakotay took his place at the paddles, Tom gave the boat a push and they glided smoothly away from the pier.

Several minutes were filled with the discussion on carp habits. B'Elanna rolled her eyes, Chakotay paddled, Paris tried to coax the secret ingredient out of Janeway. Suddenly he pointed behind Chakotay's back.

"Over there! I think I spotted a nice place to fish."

It looked indeed not bad. A small area of muddy, shallow water was surrounded by bushes and rush. Chakotay brought the boat to the bank.

"It was an unexpectedly short trip," B'Elanna said.

"Could you give me a hand here?" Tom said. He had the rod set up in no time and tried to put up the tent.

"I think it's too small space for two rods here, Mr. Paris." Janeway said. "The Commander and I will have a look around for another fishing site."

"No problem, you can take your ship, Captain. We're barely a kilometre away from the bait shop, we can go back by foot, can't we?"

B'Elanna's answer was muted by the pile of material that still had to become a tent.

***

"Warp nine, Commander."

Janeway's eyes lingered on Chakotay's strong shoulders. If she didn't know he was a boxer, she could bet he went in for rowing his whole life long. His summer shirt revealed strong arms. Muscles were playing under his dark skin, matching the rhythm of the paddle strokes.

Chakotay's voice made her eyes come back to his face.

"Any preferable course, Captain?"

"Just bring us away from Tom and his fishing rod."

"It's news to me that you used to go fishing."

"I did not."

"Oh. Then what was all that carp talk?"

"I think the young man needed a challenge to properly remember the real size of his fishing trophy here."

"What was in the cone?"

"Sugar."

"Sugar? Would it help?"

"Oh yeah. Mark told me. He is a passionate fisher."

"I imagine."

They passed by a small island. It was situated right in the middle of the river. Lush vegetation made it look like one giant bush growing out of water. It was a shallow place and they could clearly see the sandy bottom.

The sound of paddle strokes scared away several seagulls. The big birds got themselves comfortable for the night under the branches that hung over the water.

"Shhhh!"

"Yeah, right."

Chakotay took the paddles out of water and fixed them noiselessly along the board. The weak stream lulled the small boat and slowly carried it away from the island. Nothing disturbed the peaceful silence. Janeway found cookies in her bag and passed him some.

"And now tell me about your last weeks, Chakotay."

***

B'Elanna eyed Tom. He was totally fixated on the bobber. He had changed the bait several times. It didn't help. B'Elanna refused to _enjoy the nature_, as Tom had put it, and retreated back into the tent, closing the door zipper behind her with one entirely too strong movement. She tried to make herself comfortable in the tiny room and punched the pillow. Suddenly she heard Tom's voice.

"Got it!"

She peeped out.

"Is it big enough? Let's go home then. I need my forty winks."

"A gnat. I got a gnat. These beasts are really annoying today."

"So no fish."

"Nope."

"Not at all?"

"I reckon I'll have to stay over night."

"I'd rather go back to the hotel then as long as it's not dark yet. I think Owen would appreciate my company. I bet an evening with Miral did significantly expand his definition of insanity."

***

It quickly became darker. Chakotay brought the boat to the riverside and fastened the rope on a willow branch. Janeway refused the hand Chakotay offered her and jumped out into the shallow water. It was only three or four steps to the bank.

They stood on the river end of a vast meadow. Here and there large yellow haystacks appeared in the darkness. There were lights far away, revealing the position of the next tiny farm.

"We should go to the house and ask where the next transporter station is. If it's too far away, we could probably stay at the farm overnight," suggested Chakotay.

"Tuvok would say it was a prudent course of action," Janeway said.

Sunburned grass reached their ankles. A choir of chirping cicadas and a far away snorting of a horse were the only sounds in the quiet air. The growing crescent didn't provide any light, so it was completely dark as they reached the first haystack. Suddenly Janeway stopped.

"I used to climb onto haystacks back home. Do you think we're already too old for such stuff?"

"Us? Never!" Said Chakotay and began climbing.

Hay flew in all directions as Kathryn made her way to the top. The haystack was not high, but they both were out of breath for laughing when they reached the top.

"So, who's the king of the hill?"

"I think it's a tie."

"There can be no tie in the _king of the hill_," said Kathryn and tried to push Chakotay down from the stack.

After a short struggle they both nearly landed down in the grass. Chakotay ducked, holding Kathryn and trying to keep balance. Finally they lay down on the haystack, faces up, breathless from laughing.

***

They were looking up to the cloudless night sky, infinite in its depth, with myriad of stars, hundreds of familiar constellations that looked so different through the veil of the atmosphere. Kathryn broke the silence after a while. Her voice didn't fit their playful mood from just a few minutes ago.

"Chakotay, I thought I would never say this, but…" She swallowed. "See, I miss the Delta Quadrant. The Voyager, and the crew… These people grew together during our journey. We became a family..."

Chakotay had to move closer to hear her words.

"I miss the journey, Chakotay. I miss the challenge of being a captain."

He reached for her hand.

"You'll always be Captain to me."

She squeezed his hand and turned away from the stars to face him.

"I certainly hope not."

He couldn't see the expression of her face. Did she really mean what he thought she meant? Chakotay's heart was pounding against his ribs.

Kathryn rolled over, rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his chest, setting her back against him.

Chakotay didn't dare move. He felt her warmth all over his body, savoured her scent. Her closeness was intoxicating. His heart raced, his thoughts dragged. _What does she expect from me? Should I touch her? May I… kiss her?_ He swallowed. _What if she didn't mean what I think? What were her words exactly?.._

Suddenly he heard her steady breath. She had fallen asleep in his arms. In awe, he moved his hand to hold her waist. He lingered there for a moment, and then his hand glided with a light touch onto her hip and rested its full weight there carefully.

Kathryn's eyes were closed, but her lips parted in mischievous smile.

***

Passionate kisses covered his face. Hot lips moved lower, leaving a wet trace on his neck, pausing for a moment on his nipple. Chakotay breathed in sharply. The lips tortured and teased him and then lowered to explore his hip. He groaned and reached for her head.

"Oh, my Kathryn..."

A sudden neigh shot adrenaline through Chakotay's veins. His upper body jerked into sitting position, his eyes wide open to see a horse nudging his trousers. Apparently he slowly slipped down the haystack while sleeping. The next what he saw was Kathryn. She tried to suppress a giggle, but that only made her choke, so she gave way and laughed openly.

"Stand down red alert, Chakotay. The horse here was just picking hay from your outfit. However, you still have a considerable amount of it on you."

Chakotay tried to back away from the horse. Growing up on Trebus he had never seen these animals in real life. Kathryn laughed again.

"It's too late for feigned timidity, I've seen you enjoy its ministrations."

Only now Chakotay noticed the bulge in his pants. He shifted nervously and tried to cover his lap with a wisp of hay. The horse recognised it as an invitation and reached for a particularly yummy dry flower. Chakotay froze.

"Don't worry, it won't bite you there, unless it's a carrot in your pocket!"

Kathryn came closer and patted the horse's neck.

"I'll take this beauty to the next haystack, if you don't mind. Then I'll go to the farm and ask about the way to a transporter. I suggest that in the meantime you go to the boat and make yourself presentable. And I mean not only removing the hay from your outfit!".

***

Chakotay stumped with angry determination towards the boat.

It had to be still early in the morning. Beams of the rising sun had just began to shatter a thick fog blanket that covered the river. But birds were already singing in the nearby trees, and bees were humming on the way to gather last drops of nectar in this autumn.

Chakotay was oblivious to the beauty of the morning.

_How long has she been watching me? How much did she see? How much did she hear? Did I murmur her name aloud? The dream was so intense, so real..._

Suddenly he remembered what had caused that dream. He spent the night holding his Captain... Kathryn... He lightly caressed her hip, kissed her hair, held her close to him. He kissed her neck, once... He would never dare if she were not asleep.

In the bright light of the morning he was sure that he had misunderstood the meaning of her words the night before. Of course, officially she was not his captain anymore. But their collegial relationship and friendship will forever stay the same. He could not imagine her wishing something else. His own feelings for her succumbed to the long years of repression. Or did he only try to convince himself that it was so? His reaction to her closeness left no room for misinterpretation.

***

Janeway left the horse grazing at a safe distance from "their" haystack. She could estimate the distance to the farm in the daylight. It was probably a half kilometre away from her current position. So, she had a kilometre to consider the situation.

Any doubts she had about Chakotay's feelings were wiped away now. She always sensed the Admiral had lied. And the hands that roamed all over her body... the stolen kisses... they could not lie.

She remembered the warmth of his palm over her thigh, the wetness of his lips on her neck. She had nearly moaned under his caresses. What made her continue feigning sleep? Why hadn't she succumbed to desire to arch her back against his body in invitation for more intimate touches?

Yes, she was not sure how he felt about her after all these years. Now it was clear. She felt the aura of adoring and passion emanating from him. So why had she waited?

_I guess I only wanted to be sure that my feelings for him were not erased by the habit of following the protocol for so many years._

Now it was clear. Her body and soul had responded to his touches. She had fallen asleep in his arms like a child falls asleep on Christmas, in anticipation of unwrapping gifts in the morning.

Her morning had begun with realisation of his hands wrapped around her body. She had revelled the sensation, then slipped out of his embrace and went to the boat to bring herself in order. Then she had been sitting at a distance and watching his restless sleep. And then the horse had come. She chuckled.

In the next moment, being a captain was not as appealing anymore. She didn't want to make this decision. She didn't want to take this risk. Will he make the first step? No, his endless respect for her will not let him. But she could nudge him in correct direction. She could let Chakotay seduce her.

***

B'Elanna slowly paced to and fro in her hotel room with Miral cuddled in her arms. The baby's eyes were weary, it would fall asleep very soon, lulled by the soft voice of its mother.

"Option 62. Lock Tom in the Engineering and initiate a warp core breach. Option 63. Chop off his stupid head with bat'leth. Option 64. Beam Tom accidentally to a Borg cube and leave the sector at warp 9.975. No, wait. It would be too cruel towards the Borg."

Miral peacefully snoozed in B'Elanna's arms, oblivious to the meaning of the words spoken in such a soft, sweet voice.

B'Elanna noticed that the baby had fallen asleep, so she allowed herself the relief of lowering her tired body into a large armchair – slowly, carefully, noiselessly. Suddenly an invisible wooden joint creaked, Miral jerked in her arms and began to cry.

B'Elanna groaned in desperation, settled the warm bundle more comfortably to her chest and began pacing again. It was 0900. Owen had escaped to a pub more than twelve hours ago and hadn't reappeared since then. B'Elanna couldn't blame him. However she'd love to know why Tom wasn't back yet. She continued speaking to soothe Miral.

"Well, everyone's on his own here. So the Borg get Tom then. Option 65…"

***

Janeway found Chakotay at the haystack. He sat there tidy and fresh, eating cookies from yesterday. Four cookies more – her share she realised – lay beside him on a napkin. A bottle of water supplemented the breakfast.

"No luck. The only transporter in this region is the one we used to beam here. We'll have to paddle back the same way as we came." Janeway said.

Chakotay flashed his dimples.

"_I'll _have to paddle back. _You'll_ sit and, well, command."

"I'm glad that's settled." Her voice matched his tone.

She took a large package from behind her back and sat down next to him. He realised that the faint aroma he had noticed before came from cottage cheese and fresh baguettes.

"People are very friendly here. And for a change they didn't know who I was."

"Yeah, must be a really rural area here. One transporter, no holo screens. The cheese is delicious though. It's the first time since I've known you that you brought something edible."

Janeway hit Chakotay with her baguette.

"You see I know how to handle foodstuff, Mister!"

Chakotay narrowly dodged the second hit.

"Indeed?"

"I spent the last two days at home. Can you imagine? They encouraged me to cook! Pumpkin pulp was all over the kitchen… You'd have to see my nephew's eyes… I reckon, that day he got a wrong impression why 'fleet captains were dangerous."

Chakotay choked on his bread, and she passed him the bottle.

When she got it back, she put it to her mouth, and unconsciously brushed the neck with her lips exactly where Chakotay's lips touched it. She didn't drink, just revelled in the sensation of this indirect kiss. The neck was smooth and moist, she could close her eyes and imagine it was his lower lip…

Chakotay stopped laughing suddenly. His sudden calm interrupted her reverie. She hastily took a gulp from the bottle in vain hope that Chakotay wouldn't notice. He stared at her; she spoke to mask her confusion.

"Well, it's time to go back. After you, Commander."

***

The paddles glided over the water, submerging with a steady rhythm, bringing the boat away from the bank. The stream went in the wrong direction now, but it was too weak to influence their momentum. Chakotay's upper body moved effortlessly with the paddles. His eyes were locked on Kathryn's face. She looked at small waves caused by their travel.

_Kahless, where's my self control? Can't I let him make the first move? Do I have to flirt with him? But the urge to feel his lips on mine was impossible to withstand… And then I called him Commander. Damn!_

Chakotay felt her uneasiness. He chuckled.

"I wasn't sure if I came in time for this trip. I actually had to pick up my sister from the transporter. I'm happy I could arrange it. I enjoy it here immensely. I mean, the nature, the weather…" He added hastily.

"So? Your sister came along?" Janeway was still a bit absent.

"Yeah, I asked Ayala to pick her up. She arrived from Centaura a week ago, we spent a great time together. She's all grown up, a beautiful girl, I bet admirers don't leave her in peace." A shade of protectiveness coloured his voice.

By this time Janeway had her senses back.

"Well, then I'm looking forward to meeting her!"

The boat was passing close by the island. In the daylight it looked really tiny, not more than 20 steps long. On one side there was a gap in the bushes, and Janeway noticed a clearing in the middle of the island. A few larger trees grew here and there. Their crowns had a touch of the autumn gold but still provided shadow.

Janeway stretched out her arm and looked at it. The blouse had short sleeves that didn't reach her elbows.

"I'm terribly pale, Chakotay. The holodeck sun doesn't seem to leave any colour on skin."

"No worries, you'll have a chance to get your tan. I blame the generator of random numbers at the Weather Controls for the unusually high temperatures during the last several days. I mean, do you remember such a day in this time of year?"

"Even if I did, I'd have forgotten after seven years in deep space. Would you mind making a stop at the island? I'd hate getting sunburned at the first occasion."

_A bit more sun and our glorious Captain will get her freckles._ Chakotay tried not to grin.

_A nice opportunity to show him something._ Janeway tried not to grin either.

***

The shadow under the trees was not very dense. Lazy wind rolled waves of hot air that were barely held back by the bushes. Janeway leant with her back against a tree trunk, Chakotay half sat, half lay in front of her with a stem in his mouth. Janeway fanned herself with a large leaf.

"This would be a great day to lose in strip poker."

"Don't tell me you have a deck with you," Chakotay said in disbelief.

"No, but we 'fleet captains are a resourceful bunch."

"Would you like to simply go swimming instead?" Chakotay saw her lopsided grin and regretted his words in the next second. "Er… I have no swimwear with me."

"But you do wear something under the trousers, don't you?"

Chakotay's thoughts raced. They'll go to swim and he'll see her in underwear. The temptation to quickly shed his clothes was hard to withstand, but the habit of many years took over eventually.

"You can go into the water from here, I'll go in from the other side of the island."

He stood up and headed to the bushes that hid the other side from one's eyes.

Janeway stripped down to underwear. Black seamless bra and shorts resembled 'fleet issue ones and looked nearly like swimwear. She went into the river and made several lazy steps. Water embraced her calves, then her hips, feeling cool on her hot skin. It was a shallow spot, and Janeway had to go further so that her chest was under water too. She went sideways in hopes of finding a deeper place and probably catching a glance at Chakotay. She spotted him not far away. He was swimming energetically, head under water, his shoulders and arms were rhythmically disappearing under the surface only to appear again for a powerful stroke. Soon Chakotay covered a considerable distance, then dived and changed the direction. In two or three minutes he was again near the island. He stood on his feet, chest deep in the water, and tossed his head like a wet dog. Janeway smirked.

"Aaaahh!"

Chakotay's head jerked in the direction of the scream. He saw his captain floundering on the surface in a not captain-like way, her eyes wide with surprise. In a few seconds he was at her side.

"Kathryn?"

"I think something bit my toe. Or it was crab's claw. I don't know."

She was already calmer but no longer willing so stay in the water.

"I think I cooled down enough."

She swam well away from the place of the accident and stood up on her feet when water barely reached her waist. Chakotay followed her with slight concern.

Janeway's hair tips were wet, dark strands stuck to her neck. Chakotay tried not to look lower but suddenly something caught his eye.

On her lower back there was a hardly recognisable, hair-thin golden line. It barely peeped out from above the waist of her shorts, forming a pointed curve. This kind of art seemed dimly familiar to Chakotay. Astonished, he tried to move quicker, still knee deep in the water. He nearly caught up with Janeway as a memory popped up in his mind. Dark skinned people with glistening golden paintings all over their bodies… It was the first planet after the vast Devore territory where they could stay for trade and rest, both so desperately needed. He had no idea that these paintings were so persistent.

He glanced at Janeway's lower back again. At a closer distance, from a slightly different angle he realised that there was one more, smaller pointed curve, right above the first one. His heart missed a beat for he recognised the pattern. It was the upper part of his own tattoo peeping out of the Captain's shorts.

Chakotay was lost in a hurricane of emotions. She had gotten this tattoo on that planet and had kept it since then. They had never spoken out the words, and with time he thought neither of them would ever do, but this visual evidence of their spiritual bond was more than he ever dared hope for. _She hasn't forgotten what we had felt for each other once._ Chakotay's eyelids lowered, and he gave in to the overwhelming sensation of being loved. He gained something that he had forgotten he had been missing so desperately. Something that gave him strength and made his soul younger, freeing him from the repressed fear of last years.

Janeway stood in front of the bushes already in her blouse and trousers but still barefooted, with hands on her hips, regarding tarrying Chakotay with a smirk.

"Are you enjoying the sun?"

He hadn't heard what she had said but was too consumed by his thoughts to ask to repeat. He was still several steps away from the bank, a distance to cross in a few seconds. That was the short time he had to decide how to proceed.

He looked up to Kathryn. Wet underwear made her outfit soggy at places, letting dark rounds of breasts appear through the light fabric of the blouse. He felt a sweet clenching below his waist. He was attracted to her even when she was dressed in uniform, and a casual half-transparent wet outfit didn't help the matter. He had to be by the bushes where he had left his clothes, before his body would respond. He would consider his next move later.

***

Hot wind had dried her clothes by the time he came back. He took a second to admire her petite frame. She lay on grass, face up, one hand under her head. Her eyes remained closed even when he lay down on his stomach next to her. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her face. Shadows under her eyes vanished, her jaw line became softer. _Maybe she'll give her private life a try now, when the burden of responsibility is off her shoulders._ However, it was still a face of a decision-maker with a strong will power. Chakotay wondered if there'd ever be any change in her private life not initiated by herself.

A single red leaf detached from an old maple and was slowly falling down. It turned around in the air and lightly touched Kathryn's nose before coming to rest near her head. She opened her eyes to see Chakotay looking down at her and smiling softly. The red leaf matched the auburn hair spread over the grass. He picked the leaf and showed it to Kathryn.

"Do you know why leaves turn red in autumn?"

"Sure. Red anthocyanin pigments are revealed when tree responds to reduced sunlight by curtailing chlorophyll production."

"Er… I had something else in mind. My people say that after a long time of staying apart Summer tenderly kisses Autumn awake from her deep sleep. She wakes up hungry for his caresses. They play in meadows and forests, and every tree that has seen the two together blushes and turns reddened leaves away. Then Autumn devours her lover in the hot dance of passion, and leaves are torn away from branches in its whirl…"

She looked at him closely.

"Legends of your people are very beautiful, Chakotay... All of them."

Kathryn's lips parted slightly. Her eyes were locked on his, tempting him. He felt the muscles of his neck straining ready to lower his head to her lips. He inched down, feeling uneasy, unable to believe that his dearest wish was about to come true, as a sudden croak of a seagull made them jump apart.

Chakotay found himself under a small gooseberry bush. He reached for ripe berries, trying to overcome the awkward moment. Then he rolled back to Kathryn with a big fluffy gooseberry in his hand.

"Truth or dare?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mean I have to answer a question or eat the berry? Since when do you blackmail people, Commander? Oh well, truth." She laughed.

Actually he was going to ask about similarities between Tuvok and seagulls but her reaction encouraged him to play higher. One question hadn't left his mind since they came out of the river. He wondered what had caused her to make a copy of his tattoo. He opened his mouth to ask about what had happened between her and Inspector Kashyk but bit his tongue just in time. She would guess he had been ogling her. He spit out another question instead, the one that had been absorbing him for some time.

"Was there more between you and Jaffen than you stated in your report?"

The question caught her off-guard but she immediately had her senses back.

"Yes." Her eyes narrowed. Without leaving a beat for his reaction, she shot. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you jealous?"

Her question startled him not less than his one startled her. She continued immediately, not letting him to take a breath.

"Well, then dare it is. Name the first ten Fibonacci numbers."

It was not less surprising but easy. He started counting.

"Zero."

She smiled at him with mischief in her eyes.

"One."

Her finger traced a line on his neck down to the collar.

"One."

She opened the first button of his shirt.

"Two."

The second button came undone.

"Three."

He breathed in sharply as her fingers brushed his bare chest on their way to the third button.

"Five."

He lay in front of her in opened shirt, keenly aware of her eyes roaming over his exposed skin, experiencing slight problems with adding three and five.

"Eight."

She placed her hand beneath his collar bone. His muscles strained under her touch.

"Thirteen."

Watching him closely, she began moving her palm down his chest.

"Twenty-one."

She circled over his nipple. He got goose bumps all over.

"Thirty-four."

Her hand inched down his stomach. He prayed that she would keep her eyes on his, sparing him the embarrassment he would feel if she looked down. Her fingers followed the arrow of hair that pointed down from his navel. They slid under his belt, playing with wiry curls. She was at the waistband of his boxers, pulling it aside, sliding down… Millimetre by millimetre… Chakotay stiffened in anticipation. The pause lasted.

"Fifty-five." Kathryn said and smiled triumphantly. She suddenly released the waistband and it popped sharply against his pubis, bringing him back to reality.

She stood up and went to the boat.

"Haven't you said you'd paddle?"

***

The heat of the midday was over, but Chakotay still felt like in fever from Kathryn's touches. He liked the game and was willing to play along. He let his shirt be opened and grinned inwardly every time he caught her devouring him with her eyes. No one said a word until they were back to the hotel.

They stood in front of the turbolift. Chakotay leant casually against a wall and took her hands in his.

"The Alpha Quadrant has changed you a lot, Kathryn. Not that I'm complaining."

"Do you know what's interesting, Chakotay?"

"Hmm?" He looked deep in her eyes, his thumb circled on the back of her hand.

"All those Admirals… they asked me not a single personal question. They craved for every bit of information about species of the Delta Quadrant, the Borg, the quantum slip stream… Our first contacts and then, of course, the Prime Directive… But they didn't care at all about what we did after our duty shifts were over. They were not interested in Tom and B'Elanna…" she breathed in "…or us."

Chakotay's thumb stopped circling, his body strained.

"I have to – "

"I have to tell you something." They said in unison.

"You first."

Chakotay lowered his eyes and looked in Kathryn's face again after a second of hesitation. Despite of all the banter of the day the confession didn't want to pass his lips.

"I… I kissed you yesterday."

He expected everything but this reaction. A smirk played over Kathryn's face.

"I know."

These words gave a completely new meaning to the recent developments. The island, the teasing touch… He felt dizzy, and in the next moment the tension of the last hours burst in him.

The doors of the turbolift hissed open and Kathryn felt being shoved inside, the whole way until her back smashed against the wall. His bruising kiss parted her lips, crashing the last barriers between them.

His hips pinned her to the wall. One hand was holding her neck, the other one slid under her blouse. His palm felt hot on her skin. It moved up to her ribs and higher to squeeze her breast. The lower button of the blouse sprang away at his assault but none of them paid attention. Kathryn felt the pressure of his fingers through the soft fabric of her bra, at first the palm cupping her breast, then his thumb rubbing her nipple. Chakotay pushed the bra cup aside and lowered his mouth down the cleavage, moving the blouse collar from the way with his nose. His lips reached the exposed breast and he sharply sucked in the sensitive peak. Kathryn gasped, her head tossed back at the flash of pain that was so pleasant.

The 'lift doors were long closed. Kathryn summoned the remnants of her self-control and moaned out an order that would bring the turbolift to her room's level.

***

Not a single muscle on Tuvok's face twitched as he bent down to pick up the button, the one that bounced out of the turbolift and came to rest against his right foot.

Only a minute earlier he and T'Pel had tried to catch up with the commanding team by the 'lift, without hastening their movement across the hall any little to do so, though.

The words of the traditional Vulcan greeting had stuck in Tuvok's throat on the sight of the Commander forcing the Captain into the 'lift. He had bolted in their direction just to see the doors closing right in front of his nose. He had caught a glimpse of the commanding team inside; the view was startling – for a human.

He was examining the infamous button as T'Pel caught up with him. She arched her eyebrow in a too familiar way.

"Bad timing, my dearest?"

"Indeed."

***

The majestic chestnut trees swayed in the balmy breeze. The weather was gorgeous, the hotel immaculate. Samantha Wildman noted that they couldn't have asked for a better locale for Voyager's reunion. She walked a few paces behind Gres, smiling to herself at how Naomi had stuck to her father all the way from the transporter to the hotel, catching his every word. They had barely time to bring her luggage to the room, because Naomi was determined to introduce her father to Captain Janeway. She didn't yield to persuasion to wait until the dinner. Dragging her parents by their hands, she headed to the section where according to the Computer the Captain's room was situated.

Samantha Wildman's hand lingered in the air few centimetres from the chime. Invading the Captain's privacy would never cross her mind if they were still on Voyager. However they were off duty now, the dinner was more like a party, and Naomi's position of the Captain's Assistant gave her a certain freedom. Suddenly there was a scream muffled by the walls.

"Oooohh, Chakotay!.."

Samantha and Gres exchanged glances. Naomi jumped in a futile attempt to reach the door chime.

"Commander is there, too! You'll get to know them both, daddy!"

Gres quickly picked her up and set her on his shoulders.

"It seems that the Captain and Commander have… something important to discuss. A responsible Captain's Assistant wouldn't interrupt… such a meeting. Come on, let's have an ice cream and I'll tell you how I saved a whole away team using only my tricorder."

"Only your tricorder?!"

Naomi was all ears. Samantha and Gres quickly walked away from the Captain's door, smiling to each other and hoping that nobody would interrupt the couple.

***

Hours went by in delirium of passion. The dinner time was closing, and Kathryn regretfully slid out of Chakotay's embrace to bring herself in order and dress up for the evening. She went to his room to fetch his clothes. He was in the bathroom when she came back. His dark naked body presented a contrast to the silver plating of the room. He stood in front of the sink with his back to Kathryn. She couldn't resist the urge to embrace his broad back. Her hands roamed on Chakotay's chest muscles and she covered the line of his backbone with light kisses. Finally she traced the red marks her nails left under his shoulder blade. She guiltily smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He turned around, held her closely to his heart and whispered words of love in her ear. She still felt his lips on hers when she left the room, outwardly a captain as always, inwardly a very happy woman.

***

Chakotay went down several minutes later. He spotted his sister talking to Ayala at the bar. Right then he saw Kathryn. She was sitting in the hall chatting with Naomi Wildman and her parents. He made himself comfortable in the next armchair and began a casual chat with Gres.

The hall was soon filled with the former members of the crew. Janeway looked around and felt like at home. Here and there were groups of people, chatting, laughing. _What a fine crew._

The idyll was slightly disturbed by B'Elanna who was whirling around the hall, apparently searching for Tom. There were only a few minutes left until the dinner opening, and he was not there. B'Elanna stopped in confusion next to the Captain's armchair. She was uttering unspecific curses. Seems she hadn't decided yet which bone in Tom's body she would break first.

Suddenly the din of voices ceased. Everybody's eyes were locked in bewilderment on Tom who entered the hall. He came in unsteady pace towards B'Elanna, bending under the weight of the tent and the fishing equipment. B'Elanna slowly moved her sight from his dirty boots to his face and had to lower herself next to the Captain. Breaking of Tom's bones was not her priority anymore because he looked like he had already been punished enough.

Tom's eyes were swollen, his hair was dishevelled. Dirt covered his features, but it couldn't hide evidence of multiple mosquito bites. And his ears… They were twice the normal size and purple from bites and scratching. People shook their heads in compassion.

Tom heavily set his load to the floor and straightened with relief. Then he noted B'Elanna's glare and immediately took a defensive stance.

"B'Elanna, I swear I did my best to be back in time. I even didn't waste time to go to the shop and bring the equipment back. I took a shortcut to the transporter and then apparently lost my way in the forest. And the small beasts there were even more hungry than their fellows by the river."

Janeway couldn't suppress her laugher anymore.

"That is why you look like a Ferengi now, Mr. Paris? Didn't your patented spray help against the mosquitoes?"

Tom fished the small spray can out of his pocket and threw it against an empty chair. The can bounced and rolled under Naomi's feet.

"The spray didn't help at all!" He said. "I covered my face and hands with it, and later in the forest even my clothes, but the insects were still biting me."

Naomi showed the spray can her mother and covered her grin with her palm. But in a moment Samantha was laughing out loud.

"Tom! The instruction says you had to spray it on a bush in several metres distance from your campfire to distract insects from you and attract them to that bush. The spray works. It obviously made your ears quite appealing for mosquitoes!"

Harry chuckled.

"I hope it didn't distract you too much from fishing, Tom? Have you got much fish?"

"Sorry, I was too busy with smacking and scratching my ears to concentrate on fishing!" Tom remembered something and the expression on his face changed to curiosity.

"And you, Captain, Commander? Fished up anything big?"

Chakotay felt a sudden urge to ask Gres something. Janeway smiled confidently.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Paris," she said.

The wonder on his face grew stronger. "But how?!"

"I tell you, Tom…" She beckoned him closer. "It's all about the lure."


End file.
